Dfgsdfgdf
Flash You're different outside Animal Planet, way to hate, Sega? I'm like a mascot, for Gatorade, The fastest man alive, call me Barry A, You may beat sound, but I'm on a database, The fastest rapper alive, call me Jay-G, I'm your Infinite Crisis, just like Amy, Call me Wally, it's all the same thing, You might need to go Super-Super-Super, 'fore you can race me, Sonic They call me Sonic, because I define sound, I'm always naked, that's the way I Flash, You're 50 years too old, Time Travel don't count, I'm the fastest THING alive, I always gotta dash! You've only been with fame, because of the Big Bang, Number 2 Professor Zoom, I'll release the Sonic Boom, Because my flows so hard, I'll leave your vocals scarred, How's Captain Cold so hard? Hah, you can't handle the blue! Quicksilver Flash wrong superhero comic book, you better flip the page, Leave the Golden out Super Sonic, it's the Silver Age! Amy Roses are red, I put Violence to Sonic, Flash you're unwanted, many writers but not enough read, I'll take the Blue Sonic pill and Red Flash pill, So fast I'll just Matrix out you both because I can, Took the X out of Sonic, Now he's not a man, Took the ashes from all the Flashes, "Catch me if you caaan"... Speedy Gonzalez Gotta go I'm gonna go gone, gotta get close to Gonzalez, So Speedy so slick but not Scarlet not Silver, or Sonic, Bugs Bunny be baking bad bites for you bitches, Must mention I'm Mexican making of my nickname, Take the three of you to take trivia of Tabasco Road, You all run on fancy shoes, but Speedy only has one toe, Sylvester nor Shadow nor Zoom for the sake of the speedsters, Made most nimble mouse my mileage breaks the speed meter, Flash Back to us Sonic I'm so fast I got, 16 hands, Meaning Flash You're different outside Animal Planet, way to hate, *''Sonic is a Hedgehog, yet he has features that Hedgehogs don't, and lacks features that they do. He's blue, doesn't have enough spikes, and his anatomy is incorrect. Animal Planet is a channel that bases it's self on educational shows, mostly about animals.'' Sega? I'm like a mascot, for Gatorade, *''Sonic was made as a mascot for Sega, and Flash's symbol is quite similar to Gatorade. Gatorade's symbol has a white circle with an orange lightning symbol, and the drink itself is usually red. Flash's symbol is a white circle with a yellow lightning symbol on it, and most of the rest of Flash's costume is red.'' The fastest man alive, call me Barry A, *''Flash is nicknamed the fastest man alive, and one of the Flashes are Barry Allen.'' You may beat sound, but I'm on a database, *''Sonic is claimed to be able to run faster than the speed of sound. A database is a collection of data that is streamed across the internet at high speeds, and Flash has a disambiguation page on the DC database.'' The fastest rapper alive, call me Jay-G, *''He creates a nickname similar to his iconic one but in a rapper's sense, and another one of the Flashes are Jay Garrick. He also slightly mentions another well known rapper, Jay-Z.'' I'm your Infinite Crisis, just like Amy, *''Infinite Crisis is a multiplayer online game featuring characters from DC Comics, and Amy happens to always be a slight problem to Sonic since the beginning, stated as such an "Infinite Crisis".'' Call me Wally, it's all the same thing, *''Wally West is also the Flash, but Flash claims that all the names he mentioned above are all people who became the Flash.'' You might need to go Super-Super-Super, 'fore you can race me, *''Flash claims that sonic may need to upgrade himself 3 times before he can even attempt to test his speed against Flash's.'' Sonic They call me Sonic, because I define sound, *''Sega has released a song that begins with the follow lyrics "They call me Sonic", and the definition of sonic is "relating to sonic waves", as Sonic can run at the speed of sound.'' I'm always naked, that's the way I Flash, *''Sonic wears nothing on his body except for his shoes, and when people show their nakedness for a brief moment, they "Flash" themselves.'' You're 50 years too old, Time Travel don't count, *''Flash was created in the 40s, where as Sonic was created in the 90s. Sonic also reference Flash's history of Time Traveling, which he blames the fact that Flash still looks young on.'' I'm the fastest THING alive, I always gotta dash! *''Sonic overpowers Flash's nickname with his own iconic won, and reference his catchphrase, "Gotta dash!"'' You've only been with fame, because of the Big Bang, *''Sonic claims that Flash is only well known because of the show, "The Big Bang Theory", which happens to have a few Flash references, such as the shirt Sheldon wears, and in one episode where 4 of the main characters go dressed up as the Flash to a party.'' Number 2 Professor Zoom, I'll release the Sonic Boom, *''He claims to be the second speedster Flash has to face, the first one being Proffesor Zoom, a well known villain of the Flash. "Sonic Boom" is 'a loud explosive noise caused by the shock wave from an aircraft traveling faster than the speed of sound, and one of Sonic's songs also contain the lyrics, "Sonic Boom".'' Because my flows so hard, I'll leave your vocals scarred, *''Sonic claims to have flow so good that the sonic boom he produces will leave the Flash's voice unheard.'' How's Captain Cold so hard? Hah, you can't handle the blue! *''Captain Cold is a common villain of the Flash, known as a man with a gun capable of freezing things who's blue-themed, just as Sonic is.'' Quicksilver Flash wrong superhero comic book, you better flip the page, *''Quicksilver is in the Marvel Comics, as he states that Flash should be reading the Marvel Comics instead of the ones Flash comes from, DC Comics.'' Leave the Golden out Super Sonic, it's the Silver Age! *''The Silver Age is usually a term used to describe a period in the 50s of a superhero's publication history, also referencing to his name, Quicksilver. He completely ignores the Golden Age, and mocks Super Sonic.'' Amy Roses are red, I put Violence to Sonic, *''A remastering of the peom, "Roses are red", and play on Amy Rose's name. Instead of saying "Violets are blue", he claims that he can show Sonic how violent he can really be. A Valentines verse, he mentions a Valentine's poem and mentions both Sonic and Amy in one line.'' Flash you're unwanted, many writers but not enough read, *''Flash has had many writers for his appearances in DC Comics, and he cliams that not enough people even read most of Flash's comics.'' I'll take the Blue Sonic pill and Red Flash pill, *(See the next line) So fast I'll just Matrix out you both because I can, *''The Red pill and Blue pill are a term in science fiction that comes from the 1999 film, "The Matrix". He compares the red pill to Flash, and the blue pill to Sonic.'' Took the X out of Sonic, *(See the next line) Now he's not a man, *''He claims to have taken the X out of Sonic, and the "X" and "man" words in these two lines are a reference to the X-Men.'' Took the ashes from all the Flashes, *''A play with words, he claims that he could kill all the Flashes.'' "Catch me if you caaan"... *''A common line said by many well known speedsters.'' Speedy Gonzalez Gotta go I'm gonna go gone, gotta get close to Gonzalez, *''Speedy claims to have to leave the battle before he even begins, and says he is alreay gone, and they have to catch up to him. This marks a good use of alliteration.'' So Speedy so slick but not Scarlet not Silver, or Sonic, *''He's superfast, hence his name, "Speedy". He claims to be faster than the Scarlet Speedster (Flash), Silver (Quicksilver), Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehod).'' Bugs Bunny be baking bad bites for you bitches, *''All speedsters are known to eat alot, and Bugs Bunny was known to be in an episode were many foods were baked from Porky Pigs' recipes, and he claims that Bugs Bunny could leave all of them dead from poisoning.'' Must mention I'm Mexican making of my nickname, *''Speedy Gonzalez was created as a mouse with a Mexican accent, and his name also says that.'' Take the three of you to take trivia of Tabasco Road, You all run on fancy shoes, but Speedy only has one toe, Sylvester nor Shadow nor Zoom for the sake of the speedsters, Made most nimble mouse my mileage breaks the speed meter, Flash Back to us Sonic I'm so fast I got, 16 hands,